A New Found Love
by HappilySleeping
Summary: This is my first fanfic please be kind!I suck at summaries but, Hailey moves into Morganville expecting it to be a boring town.Instead she finds out there are secrets in her past and a handsome vampire in her future. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Hailey Cantrell. Rachel Caine owns everything else._**

I was on the plane going to a town that was for sure dead. I looked out the window to see, for the last time, my New York. I'll miss this place, but for now a relaxing shut eye until I reach Morganville.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ew.

This place is clearly hot. Way too hot for my liking. I shed my coat and walked to a taxi. The driver was nice, helping me with my bags and all, which was something he didn't need to do. I also was able to have a nice chat with him which made the drive quick.

"We're here, Miss."

Arriving in the town was disgusting. It looked like some sort of setting out of a horror film. Like me and the taxi driver were the last two people on earth. I looked up at the cab driver. I got out of the car and the taxi driver again helped me grab my stuff. I paid the driver and rolled both my suitcases in the coffee shop. The title was Common Grounds…

If this place isn't owned by some sort of tree hugger, I will be very pissed off.

I placed my stuff in the corner and went to order a coffee. There was some hippie making the coffees. Yay!

"One cappuccino, please," I said. Jeez, Please? I have not said please in a long time. I handed over the amount of money for it and the hippie was getting the cappuccino ready. He told me he was going to give it to me when it was ready. I walked over to the table and put my credit card back in my wallet. I just hope wherever my mom is she will still pay for my credit card. I looked in my bag for the envelope I was told to follow. I looked over the instructions my mom wrote for me:

_Go on a plane to Morganville, Texas._

Check.

_In Morganville, Go to Common Grounds and ask the Owner where you can find Amelie._

_Once you meet Amelie, Give her the attached note, but don't read it Hailey._

I crossed out what I already did and waited for my cappuccino. The Hippie walked over and gave me the cappuccino and sat across from me. I eyed him suspiciously and took a sip. The Hippie cleared his throat.

"You must be new here."

"Yeah, and?"

"My name is Oliver. I'm the owner of Common Grounds," He said. I sighed with relief.

"Okay! So maybe you can help me. Do you know where I can find a…..Amelie?" I asked. Oliver looked at me and his face turned cold. Woah…Calm down there, hippie…..

"How do you know that name?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but my mom gave me this note and said it had to go to Amelie-"

He snatched the letter from my hands, opened it and read it.

"Hey unless you are a girl named Amelie, Give that back!"

He ignored me and finished reading the letter. Then he looked me straight in the eye.

"Did you read this?" he asked sternly. I shook my head and kept drinking my cappuccino. He gave me the letter and started grabbing my luggage.

"Hey, what are you doing with my stuff?"

Again Oliver ignored me.

I jumped up and followed quickly after. I was in Oliver's office. I took a deep breath. I was about to yell 'the hell is going on?" But Oliver was focusing on a part of the room…_which turned into an office that had a lady with pale blond hair sitting at a desk._ Suddenly a hand from behind me pushed me in the room and the woman looked up.

"Oliver. What a surprise. Who is this that you have with you?" The woman asked. She seemed very old fashioned. Especially the design of the office. But standing around Amelie made me get this chill…Like I should bow or something. Also that she should be wearing some sort of crown.

"Amelie, this is Hailey Cantrell, your niece."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at Oliver and back at Amelie. What the actual f-

"Excuse me?" Amelie asked. Oliver handed the note over to Amelie. She read it. Her eye brows slowly rose. Then she looked at me. The letter probably explained about how I was expelled from two schools. Or it said how my mom couldn't handle me because of sex, drugs and alcohol. But I hope it didn't say anything about me being related to this lady. Sure she seemed nice, but no.

"Well…Oliver you can leave. Hailey, please take a seat," she said while gesturing to a chair in front of her desk. I grabbed my bags and slowly walked over.

"Did you read this letter?" she asked quietly. _I didn't but I wanted to_, I thought.

"I didn't read the letter," I told her. She handed it to me.

_Dear Amelie,_

_I know you haven't heard from me in a while and this might come as a shock to you, but I am going to kill myself. I can't take what I am. Hiding from the glorious sun. Drinking the blood of innocent people. Being as cold as ice, and eyes glowing red when you are hungry. I can't stand it. Now I have a daughter, and she is like me too, but also like her father. He isn't around. Once Hailey was born he didn't stick around, because it was another mouth to feed. Just don't tell dad, or he will try to destroy her. My daughter, your niece, doesn't know what she is, but please take care of her for me. Hailey is sweet, once you get to know her, but after her father's' death', she changed. She is kind of a riot, but I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle._

_Your Sister,_

_Annebeth_

"…What am I? What was my mother talking about?" I asked, getting worried. She took the letter back and placed it on the corner of her desk.

"Hailey, you are a vampire," she said and I looked at her. She's kidding.

Amelie stared back at me.

Crap, she isn't kidding.

"That's a nice joke. You lie to all the new people in town?" I asked, looking around for some cameras. Instead, all I saw was wall, wall, wall and wait….wall.

She shook her head. "You might not believe me, as expected but it's in you."

"You mean I'm dead…and alive?"

"To put it one way, yes."

I gasped. "Who is going to pay for my credit cards?"

Amelie closed her mouth tightly, causing her lips to form a straight line.

"Your mother could be sitting out in the sun, frying to death, and you care about your credit card."

I sat back in my chair. I didn't feel any pang of guilt which was probably wrong, but my mom, never really acted like a mom. She acted like a friend. But when I would come to her with problems, she would run away. So I had to hide my problems and wear a smiling mask for her.

"Vampires aren't real."

"You may say that now, but, you are wrong."

I shook my head. This women is nuts. She must definitely be related to my mom.

Amelie smiled, slowly exposing her teeth and…..FANGS? I inched into my chair and brought my legs up fast.

She closed her mouth.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Easy, those could have been added on at the dentist."

She shook her head. She stared looking down at her paperwork, ignoring me. I sighed. I could go along with her game.

"So, wait, if I am a 'vampire' that must mean, you are one too, right?"

Nodding her head slowly, she smiled. Her smile wasn't a happy one but one of…satisfaction. It left a chill down my spine. I sat up, scratching the back of my neck.

"Wow, this helps me understand why I never got sick, or why my cuts healed so fast. Gosh, this is awesome," I started saying. I got out my IPod and started listening to music. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. She started talking into it. I raised the volume on my IPod, tuning her out.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Claire was in bed sleep next to Shane. Her cell phone rang, waking her up and stirring Shane in his sleep. It was Amelie.

"Hello?" She answered in a quiet whisper not to wake Shane up.

"Claire, I need you and Michael to come to my office," she said then hung up._ Great,_ She thought. She got dressed and went to Michael's bedroom door. Claire knocked three times.

"What?" he asked.

"Amelie wants us to go to her office!" Claire spoke through the door. A lot of movement was heard. Then he opened the door. A mess of blonde hair, and peering through, were gorgeous blue eyes.

"Let's go."

**XXX**

"So you're the Founder of this town? Sweet!" I stated, while walking around her office. I was a big place. It reminded me of the library in _The Beauty and the Beast_. I went back to the chair I was sitting in, when the door to my 'aunt's' office opened.

"You wanted to see us, Amelie," I heard a girl's voice say. Amelie looked up.

"Claire, Michael, this is Hailey," she said calmly. I took that as my part to stand up and meet them.

Claire had a small frame with brown eyes. She looked just like a little kid. She probably was someone's younger sister. Especially the way her face made her look so innocent. Michael on the other hand, had these cool blue eyes. They reminded me of my own, but mine looked as if water from the shallow pits of the ocean.

"Hi!" I said excited. Claire smiled and Michael nodded.

"I needed her to stay at your house for a short while until I can find her a place to herself. Also Claire, I need you to watch her make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. Take her wherever you go except to your college classes," she said while going back to her paperwork. I turned back to face her.

"I don't need a babysitter. Especially one that's younger then me. What are you like, 16?" I asked annoyed. I'm eight-freaking-teen. I can take care of myself.

"17, actually."

"You are dismissed," Amelie said. I picked up the letter.

"I'm going to take this. As a last thing of my mother." I snapped, and grabbed my bags. I stormed out the room, followed by Claire and Michael.

**-In Michael's car-**

Michael was driving the car .It had dark tinted windows, though I couldn't see through it. So I looked out the window into pure blackness.

"So, Hailey, how do you like Morganville so far?" Claire asked. I can tell she is trying to be nice. She really doesn't have to. Really.

"I haven't seen anything yet," I said to end the conversation. I wasn't in the mood to talk. Then, the car stopped. We all got out of the car.

One look at the town makes you think you stepped into a horror flick, but standing in front of this place makes it a reality. I looked over the rusted gates and the old dirty white house. This place seriously needed a makeover.

Michael grabbed my luggage, and I followed them in the house. Not going to lie, I thought I might fall through the steps.

"Eve, Shane, this is Hailey. She has to stay with us for a while," Michael explained in the living room while putting the luggage down on the floor.

"This is an amazing house!" I shouted while walking around. Judging from the outside, it looked rundown and dirty, but on the inside, it had a modern feel. Especially since teens lived here. But they could have picked up a little. Sure, I was a surprise guest, but, your house should never be this dirty.

"Where is she going sleep?" I heard Eve, the only other girl, ask. Claire offered her room.

"Would you like the tour?" Eve asked. She was dressed very…out there. Pale face, yet dark make up. It worked on her. Along with her striped stockings, frilly black skirt, and skulled shirt. Very cute.

"Sure, let me grab my stu-" I started but Michael and Shane, the other guy here, both were holding my bags and bringing them upstairs. Both of them, very attractive.

"We got it," they both said. I followed Eve for a tour of the house.

**XXX**

"Now we are back in the living room," Eve said to finish the tour.

"Like I said this is an amazing house," I commented. I looked over at the TV and saw Michael and Shane playing a zombie video game. Michael's player died and Shane won.

"Anybody else want to lose?" Shane asked proud of himself. I smiled.

"I'll play."

"Are you sure? He does not go easy on anyone," Eve said with her eye's wide. I laughed a little. I took off my hoodie to show my T-shirt which said, "Keep Calm and Kill Zombies". I walked over to the couch and picked up the controller.

"Ready to play?"


	3. Chapter 3

After beating Shane, which did take longer than expected, I went up to the room I was staying in (Claire's). I tried to go to sleep, though I wasn't tired. I just kept tossing and turning. After what felt like an hour, I decided to take a walk or jog. I got out of my pajamas and changed into my hoodie, sweatpants and my running shoes. I quietly passed the doors of everyone sleeping and made my way outside, which, of course with my luck, it started raining. I didn't care, I like the rain. I took a cigarette from my pocket, lit it.

I didn't think or decide anything I just kept walking. I went to a bar and did what I do best. Get drunk.

**XXXXX**

I stumbled out of the bar, and tried to walk back to where I was staying. I tried to remember where I was living, but I couldn't. I kept walking though. It was still raining. I was all wet and freezing. I stopped and sat down near some alley way. I tried to think of what I should do. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I looked and through my blurry vision I saw a figure. The way it was shaped seemed like it was a guy.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm-" I started to say but I blanked out.

**XXXX**

The next morning, I woke up in a bed. Not Claire's bed, but some other bed. I was wearing other clothes, too. I sat up quickly but that was a bad idea because I got a huge headache. I got up slowly and saw water and Advil on a nightstand. I took the Advil and swallowed it with the water. I got up off the bed and started walking to the bedroom door which just opened.

"Oh, you're awake!" said the mysterious man. He was actually pretty cute.

"W-where am I?" I asked. He smiled.

"You are in my home. I brought you here after you passed out," he said with a smile.

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Myrnin."

"Thanks, again, Myrnin. I need to get going," I said. He offered to walk me out and I accepted it. He walked me to a door said goodbye and I was off. At least I was given my hoodie back. I slipped on the shades I had in the pocket.

I was outside and walking. I put hand in the pants pocket and felt no cigarette packet.

Right…That guy has my clothes…I probably should have asked for it… I kept walking this time trying to remember places. I finally found my way home and saw a limo in front of the house. Well, I guess I have to face the consequences now.

"Where were you?!" asked my furious aunt screamed. Apparently this house had a wall, that wasn't a wall. It opened up to a whole other room. I guessed an attic, but being inside the secret room didn't look like an attic. It didn't have Christmas decoration boxes, or even Halloween decoration boxes. And this women needs to stop yelling. She is making my hangover hurt.

"I couldn't sleep so I took a walk."

"And you didn't return, from what I hear," she said looking at me mad. Then her

expression softened. She massaged her temples.

"I'm alright," I said to comfort her. I pushed my shades off my eyes and placed them on my head.

"I want you to take self defense. Oliver will teach you." She stood up to leave.

"What?! When?!" I asked. I stood up too. Why do I have to do this? Gosh, I can't believe this.

"Every morning until 4:00. I suggest you get to your first lesson now."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I can and I will."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oliver's limo brought us to some abandoned warehouse. It was a very old place. Roaches were probably

I wasn't worried but I was tired of being told what to do. I was never forced to do anything back at home. And now because my mom wants to give up, I have to live with these people. And I have to do what they tell me.

"Now, do you know anything about fighting?"

"I'm good at archery," I said proudly. I placed my hands on my hips smiling. He looked at me and laughed.

"I doubt any vampires will let you take out a bow and arrow for you to kill them."

"I also know how to use a gun and took boxing for 5 years," I commented. He smirked.

"Then let's start."

My lesson started and after hours of face punching and drop kicking, I lost a total 9 out of 10 fights.

"How is that even possible?" I asked sweaty and pissed. For one, he kept knocking the wind out of me, and I know for a fact he was older than me. Like way, way older than me.

"You may know how to fight humans but you don't know how to fight vampires," he said, helping me up. "You have to learn how to connect with your vampire side and use it in battle. I'll see you tomorrow."

If I even bother coming.


End file.
